Underneath the Moonlight
by yerawizardharrry
Summary: Stella finds out she's a witch at 13, and moves to Hogwarts in what's supposed to be her Third Year. In her old school, she was treated like she was invisible, but now, things are different. She’s learning magic, and has found a few friends to accept her! Join her through her time at Hogwarts as she figures out just how strange, yet bloody brilliant it is to be a witch.
1. Chapter 1 (01-11 17:27:11)

(A/N: This story was moved from my Wattpad to here. Please enjoy, and be sure to like it!! I love you guys so much!!!)

Chapter 1- Year 3

The scent of cinnamon sparked my senses as I turned and looked over to see the sleeping young wizard. His chest rose and fell in a brazen-like manner. It was funny to see he looked confident even in his sleep. I smiled and turned away, until I felt him rustling in the sheets behind me. His cinnamon scent sparked up a bit more, and I rolled back over to him.

"Good morning.." He seemed startled that I was awake, but pecked me on the cheek and leaned in closer. We both didn't speak for a while, just layed there, basking in each other's presence. It's wonderful to think that such a boy could turn into the sweetest man, and that they just needed a little push, which was where I came in, about a year ago.

My mother and friend sat across from me in a small booth at a dated restaurant. The bright red booths were the main part of the place, it's colors shimmering throughout the building. The paint was peeling and chipped on the walls, and the ambrosial smell of hamburgers wafted through the restaurant. However, this was my favorite place to eat, and had always been for as long as I could remember.

After my burger arrived, I chewed in silence, thinking about something that had bothered me for the past few weeks. It was something queer and perplexing, that not even I understood. It had all started one desolate night, when I was biking home. The cool night wind blew in streaks through my hair, and I felt completely calm and collected, until a strong force knocked me off my bike. I was thrown a few feet, and landed on my chest. When I whipped around to see the source of what had happened, all I had seen was darkness. Not just any darkness, but a full enveloping darkness, where I couldn't even see a streetlight. The air was icy cold, and I wrapped my arms around myself apprehensively. When I finally had the courage to look around, I came face-to-face with a strange floating creature. I felt my face drain of color, and I tried to back away, but I was soon frozen in place. My insides felt like they were being sucked out of me, and I couldn't breathe. For a moment, I thought I was facing death, and I knew I was losing. I started to accept my fate, when I heard a voice out of no where.

"Expecto Patronum!!" Only seconds after I heard this, a bright light materialized, and took the form of a stag. The luxurious animal made of light started prancing gracefully over to the angel of death, and engulfed it in light. A loud screech was soon let out, and everything felt normal soon again. I rubbed my temple and staggered into a standing position, only to see a boy my age standing in front of me. He looked shocked that I was standing in my place, but I dared myself to see who this boy who saved me was. I treaded nervously over to the young boy with messy black hair, and I stopped mere feet from him.

"You saved me." I looked into his forest green eyes, and he locked eyes with my baby blues. "How did you do that?" The boy seemed nervous to talk to me, but soon let his voice be heard.

"What are you?" I was shocked to hear such words come out of his mouth. However, I stood my ground, even if I had no idea in the slightest of what he was talking about. "Are you a muggle? Or are you..." He trailed off, and I stared into his eyes, until I found words of my own.

"Muggle..? I-Is that some sort of monster? Like that angel of death?" The boy smiled warmly, and gave a low chuckle. For some reason, it was funny, even though I didn't know anything about what was happening.

"Yep, you're a muggle. Well, a muggle is a human. And that 'angel of death'—" he took a moment to chuckle again, "—is a dementor. They basically are angels of death, but they suck your soul out. They _will kill you, so look out for them next time. By the way, I'm Harry Potter." He grins and holds out his hand. I smile gently to him, and shake it back._

"I'm Stella Woods. By the way, whatever you just explained, is obviously some kind of magic. I mean, you call humans muggles! What exactly are you?" I cock my head, and he looks away anxiously. He doesn't speak for a moment, and I groan. "Fine, don't talk. I'll find out somehow." Harry grabs my arm, and shakes his head.

"No. You can't." I jerk my arm away, and stomp back to my bike. Even though Harry looked desperate, I didn't let him get to me. I hopped back onto my dented bike, and pedaled hard. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but I needed to go somewhere to wrap my mind around things. And then, I isolated myself. I tried so hard to figure out the mystery of Harry Potter, that I lost all of my friends, except one. Now, I sat with her and mother in an old restaurant, while I still was thinking about the boy with forest green eyes.

"Dear? Are you alright?" My mother looked at me like she knew what was going on, and my friend, Katie, looked at me with correspondence. I shook both of them off, and mumbled that I was fine.

I twirled my light brown hair around my finger as I stared out my window. The enthralling sunset took my breath away, and I couldn't seem to look away, until I hear conversation downstairs. I snapped my head away from the view, and pressed my ear to my door. What I heard downstairs not only confused me, but made me very curious.

"What are you talking about? Hogwarts?" That was the familiar, brittle voice of my mother. The second voice, however, I didn't recognize. "Yes, madam. Your daughter, Stella Woods, is a witch. She will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to develop her skills. Although she is coming in a bit late, as her father refused this school every other year, she will catch up quite well." When the man mentioned my father, I scowled. That man had told me and my mother he loved us, and he would always be there for us. But, only a year after he said those words, he left my mother for a much younger woman. It broke my mother's heart, and it was never repaired. She had become the woman she was all from my father's horrible actions, which she didn't deserve to have. Soon, my mother's voice spoke up after a moment of silence.

"She can attend, only if she writes me once a month. By the way, I'm Milla Woods." I heard greetings being exchanged downstairs.

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. And let me tell you this, Milla. Your daughter will be exceptional in our school." My mother thanked him as he left, and I leaped onto my bed, frantically tearing open a book to look busy, as I heard footsteps up the stairs. My mother opened my door silently, and whispered, "Do you have a minute?" I nodded, my stomach churning as she sat down on the bed next to me, and took a deep breath.

"Wow. I-I really don't know how to say this. Would you like me to be straight-forward?" "Yes, please." She nodded to me, and rubbed her tired face with her hand. "An old man just passed by the house. He gave me a letter, and said you... you're a witch. He wants you to open it." I chuckled, as I saw how serious her face was. This must be a joke. "Stella, why are you laughing?" I smothered my face in my hands, and I couldn't control my laughter. Her face was stern, and she didn't even flinch. "Stella!!" I whipped back upright, and looked into her dark green, non-blinking eyes. "Stella, please, this isn't a joke. I never crack jokes." She was right, the last time she cracked a joke, it was during my mother's divorce.

"Well, there's no way this is all real." Mother looked at me pleadingly. For some reason, she obviously believed this fantasy was reality. She silently handed me a yellowed envelope with a wax seal. I scanned the front of it, curious. The words on the very front, scrawled in perfect cursive, were:

 _To Miss Stella Woods_

 _39291 Privet Drive_

 _(Do Not Show to Anyone But Family)_

I sucked in a deep breath as I peeled off the maroon wax seal on the back of the envelope. It peeled off quite easlily, and I slowly opened the envelope.

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Woods,_

 _Your daughter, Stella, is invited to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please gather your items needed at Diagon Alley, and meet the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4. We hope you take this into consideration, thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

I folded the letter, and sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I was absolutely speechless. This couldn't be right, it must be a prank. But, there was only one way to find out if it truly was a prank, to follow the instructions until the very end. So, I decided on that day, that I would become a "witch" at this so-called Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crinkling of paper woke me up, and I turned around. I met my mother's emerald eyes, and she handed me a list of strange items. I blinked a few times, before looking down to the items on the list:

 _One wand from Ollivander's_

 _One owl, cat, or rat (Optional)_

 _Spellbooks (Titles on back of list)_

 _Money from Gringotts_

 _Robes_

 _Broomstick (Optional)_

 _Any extra items needed at Hogwarts_

I rubbed my eyes with disbelief, and grumbled. I had forgotten about the events of yesterday. Mother chuckled at my attitude, and practically pulled me out of my bed. "Sweetheart, you're a witch! Embrace it, and let's go shopping!" She squealed with excitement at the thought of shopping next to wizards and witches, as I groaned in response.

The bustling shops were quite a sight, and the smell of sweet butterbeer wafted through Diagon Alley. I held my cup of butterbeer Mother bought me, and took slow sips as I explored the beautiful sights.

"Alright, Stella, the first item we need to buy.." she glanced at the crinkled paper list, "... is a wand." I grinned excitedly as I slipped into the store. I gaped at the wooden shelves crammed with boxes, and basked in the scent of strawberries in the store. Mother lolled in the sweet scent, and smiled as she led me over to an old man.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. My daughter, Stella, would like a wand." The man, Ollivander, turned and nodded gently. He busied himself by looking through a bunch of small boxes, then pulling a beautiful wand out. My mother loved watching him examine wands. She told me this small shop has been around since 382 BC, which shocked me. When Ollivander lifted up the wand, he started to describe it to me.

"Ah, this wand looks fit for you. Made from Willow, about seventeen inches. Veela hair. Try it out." I took the wand from him, and cast a small spell that I had heard before. The wand cooperated perfectly, casting the spell. Ollivander looked at me, flabbergasted. "The wand chose you, Miss Stella. And on your first try as well." He seemed so confused, but shook it off. "A-anyways, that will be seven galleons." My mother nodded and handed him the money, and took me out of the store as I held my wand close to my chest. I groaned as I remembered that we had many more shops to go to, and that I would most likely be spending my entire Saturday here.

As I happily bounced into the final shop, I squealed when I saw all the creatures around me. There were owlets cooing cozily in their cages, and kittens mewing with hunger, while baby rats, which Mother said are called kittens, munched on corn. I was overloaded with cuteness, and I knew I wouldn't be able to pick just one, as I turned to my mother. She asked me which kind of animal I wanted, and I decided to pick a cat. What's the harm of a small kitten? As I finally picked out a brown kitten with white paws and bright blue eyes, my mother nodded in approval. I picked it up, and decided I would name it Mittens, because of its white paws. The small kitten licked my cheek peacefully as I snuggled it close to my chest.

"Mother, I'm absolutely ecstatic to go to Hogwarts! Although I still don't completely believe that there are real wizards, I want it to be real." And it was true. I wanted to be a witch, because if I was, maybe that may explain that there is magic, like that night I met that boy.

Once I had gotten home and packed up, my mother hugged me tightly, and told me that she hoped I had fun at this magical school. I was still skeptical, but agreed to her. When I arrived back at home, I enjoyed every last second of my bedroom, because if this school was real, then I wouldn't see it for a year. Eventually Mother forced me to go to sleep, so I laid in bed, and dreamed of a certain forest green-eyed wizard.

The next morning, Mother woke me at about eight, and compelled me to get ready for the train station. I slipped on comfortable clothes, and trudged to the car. My mother beamed at me as she handed me Mittens to hold throughout the car ride. As soon as we arrived at the train station, we looked for Platform 9 and 3/4. When we arrived at Platform 9, there was no 9 3/4 anywhere to be seen. I whipped around to face Mother, and started to feel anger bubbling up inside me.

"You've got to be kidding me! Hell, I should've seen this coming." Mother snapped at me about my language, but I just waved her off. "I can't believe this. We've been pulled into this trick." I was about to run off with my cart of "wizard items", when a boy my age pulled up next to me. He smiled to me, and I waved shyly in return.

"Are you here for 9 3/4?" The boy rustled his red hair, and smiled warmly to me, which made my stomach do flips inside. I nodded, and he pointed to a lone brick wall. "I heard you're new, so I'll help you. Trust me, you'll be fine when you do this. And by the way, my name's Ron Weasley." He got into position in front of the wall, but I stopped him.

"That is completely idiotic. I wouldn't even start if I were you." He laughed, and brushed me off.

"Watch closely. And don't worry, I'm not going to ram myself into the wall and break a bone. I'll ram into it and be completely fine." He turned to the wall, and burst into a sprint, the items on his cart bouncing around. When he was mere inches from the wall, I gasped. He then proceeded to run into the wall, through the bricks, and disappear. I was astounded, as I ran over and touched the brick wall. I got into the same position he was in, and bolted at the wall at top speed. I was just about to scream from fright when I ran through the wall, and into a completely new platform.

"Hey, you're here. Welcome to Platform 9 3/4. By the way I never caught your name." Ron blushed to me and smiled as I mumbled, "Stella Woods. A-and... I really am a witch?" Ron chuckled and nodded. "Indeed you are Stella. Now, let's board the train, so I can get away from my pesky brothers!" Ron proceeded to run away, just as two red-headed twins came running through the wall.

"Where did that little guy go, Freddie?" One of them scanned the station, until they made eye contact with me. I gasped, and looked away, but noticed him whisper something to the one called Freddie. They headed over to me, and waved kindly when they approached me.

"Hello, I'm Fred. That's George." The boy named Fred grinned cheerfully, and both of the boys said at the same time, "We saw you flirting with our brother." I turned a shade of pink as I shook my head and laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. We're just friends." The two of them smirked and chuckled as George whispered to me, "We know how he acts around friends, and how he acts around his crush. He acts differently than he would with a friend." My cheeks felt hot as I shoved him playfully.

"Don't do that to me! Anyways, I should be boarding now. See you around?" I smiled as they nodded, and I hopped onto the train, waving to my mother. She was actually crying, which made me feel bad for leaving her alone. But as soon as Ron waved me over to sit with him, all my worries were blown away.

I slid open the glass door to the compartment and slipped in. Ron smiled happily to me, and I grinned shyly. Ron turned to the other people in the car and started to introduce me. "Guys, this is Stella Woods. We're friends now!" I smiled and waved to the people in the compartment. The first one I saw was a girl, with scraggly brown hair and amber eyes. She held a giant book in her hands, and she smiled back to me. "I am Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Stella." Hermione shook my hand rapidly, then pulled away and went back to her large book. I smiled to her, then turned to see a man sleeping in the compartment next to us. Ron whispered to me, "Don't mind this guy. We couldn't find any empty compartments, so we sat with him." I thanked him for the information, then turned to the final boy. The second we met eyes, I recognized him.

"Harry?" I stared into his foresty eyes as he nodded, embarrassed. He then spoke after a few seconds of hesitation. "Stella, I didn't know you were a witch." I shrugged. "Neither did I, but wow! Look at this place!" My eyes were wild with admiration as I looked out of the train, which was now in motion. Harry smiled, and looked out the window as well. "Well, it is nice. I thought I'd never see you again!" I looked back to him, and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. I grinned warmly. "Well, here we are, Harry Potter." Harry smiled, and twisted his shirt with his fingers.

"Ok, but can someone explain what in the bloody hell is going on here?" I turned to Ron, who looked extremely confused. I nodded, and looked to Harry for approval. When he nodded back, I muttered, "Back when I didn't know I was a witch... well... about a week ago–" I took a moment to giggle at this, "–I was attacked by a dementor. And Harry was there to save me." I looked over at Harry, and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, as did his. When I turned back to Ron, his mouth was gaping. "But... how? He was just at the right place at the right time?" I nodded, and smiled. "Yes."

A few hours had passed, and I had dozed off, when I suddenly woke up, freezing. The lights on the train were completely out, and there was an eerie silence throughout the train. As soon as I figured out what was going on, I whipped around to look at Harry. He was pale, and the look in his eyes made me want to wrap him in a hug and tell him everything would be okay.

Only seconds after the eerie silence, a figure stopped in front of our compartment. I immediately recognized what it was, and clasped onto Ron. He held onto me, and we cowered in front of the black figure. It opened the glass door with its bony fingers, and stopped only a few feet in front of Harry, before making a sucking noise. Soon, Harry was being sucked into it, and it took everything not to scream, until I heard a spell being cast from my right.

"Expecto Patronum!!" The dementor immediately fled, and all the light and warmth soon returned to the train. All of us turned to the man in the corner, who had cast the spell. We knew at that moment, that this man would be someone important to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man nodded quietly to the four of us as we gaped at him. His sleek brown mustache complimented his dark green eyes, and his light brown hair was slicked back neatly. He seemed content for just witnessing a dementor attack, and he soon opened his mouth calmly, and began to explain what had happened to us. "You all know what a dementor is?" His calming voice soothed me slightly, and I nodded. "Well, Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban, is being hunted down by the Dementors, who guard Azkaban. They somehow managed to board the train to look for Sirius, but didn't find him, and then one of them attacked you." We all were in awe as the man got comfortable, and started to drift off. "Oh, and the name's Remus Lupin. Don't bother telling me your names, I've already heard them."

When we arrived at Hogwarts, it had started to rain. The walls were dripping with icy rain water, and the dark pine trees were drenched with the icy liquid. Emerald, Crimson, Gold and Sapphire robes were seen swishing gently with each step taken. Students were dashing into Hogwarts, cowering from the sweet smell of rainwater. I didn't bother to hide from the rain, as it soaked into my chestnut hair, and dripped down my flushed cheeks. Usually, the past three years, I had been alone at my old middle school. I had been considered an outcast, and no one bothered to even look at me. But, now that I got to move to a new school, I might have a chance to become someone new.

As I joined a table at random in the dining hall, as I didn't have a house yet, I noticed the glimmering candles that floated above everyone. The flames danced in greeting to all the new students, and soon, the headmaster of the school walked up to a beautiful podium to start his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students! For you first-years, you must be astounded that you are attending a school such as this. It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be..." Dumbledore continued his speech for a matter of minutes, and I listened intently to every word spoken, until he started calling out names of first-years to be sorted. When all the first-years were sorted, everyone turned to the table to begin their feast, when Dumbledore stopped everyone.

"We have a new arrival, fourth-year, Stella Woods!" Everyone cheered and clapped as I bashfully stood from my seat and walked confidently over to the Sorting Hat, and when it was placed on my head, it immediately began to speak to me,

"What do we have here? A fourth-year? Well, you seem timid, and shy. But you also want to be confident and outgoing this year, and have great friends? I could put you in Ravenclaw..." It sat there, thinking for a moment, and I mumbled, "Gryffindor... c'monnn..." The Sorting Hat heard me, and chuckled. "Ah, you want Gryffindor? Very well then." It then proceeded to call out, " _Gryffindor!"_

The table with Ron, Harry, and Hermione burst into cheers as I happily joined the table. I sat next to Harry, and sat across from Ron and Hermione. After a minute, food appeared all over the table. Huge roasted chickens with golden potatoes and crunchy carrots appeared, alongside with many different foods, such as the fragrant steak and kidney pies. I piled food up on my plate, and shoved it in my mouth, until I soon realized I wasn't eating hardly as much as Ron was. He was shoving whole potatoes in his mouth, and swallowing mounds of chicken, while drenching it all in pumpkin juice. Hermione shivered in disgust, and continued to daintily eat her pie. When I had finally finished stuffing my face, the dessert appeared.

Hot pumpkin pastries, treacle tarts, and sherbert lemon appeared, and soon every student had piles of food once again on their plates. Harry grinned as he grabbed a treacle tart, and smiled to me when I grabbed one after him. "You should try these. They're absolutely brilliant." I smiled back and took a bite. "Delicious."

After one amazing feast, I was led to my dormitory by the Head Boy, Percy. "C'mon now! Let's walk in an orderly fashion! You will get your schedules tomorrow morning, but for now, go to sleep! Boys in that room, girls there, and do _not mix that up." As I stepped cautiously into my new room, I was amazed. The beautiful gold and crimson wallpaper blended in with everything else that matched with similar hues. I ran my hand over the wallpaper, as I placed my heavy bag on my new bed. Moments later, a girl with ginger hair and dark green eyes placed her bag on the bed next to mine. For a moment, I thought it was that Ron's sister, Ginny, but I soon discovered her name was Alice._

"Hello, my name is Alice, and I suppose we're neighbors now." She smiled to me and shook my hand as I quietly responded, "My-my name is Stella." She grinned as she started unpacking her bag, and started folding clothes. "Well, Stella, I think we're going to be good friends." I smiled to myself as I finished my unpacking, and got into something comfortable. I decided to take a walk around the corridors, and get used to the hallways before classes tomorrow, so I slipped out of the painting and stepped onto the cool stone bricks.

After a few minutes of walking, a voice caught me by surprise. "Why are you here?" I jumped, and my heart felt like it had jumped out of my chest entirely as I whipped around. "Oh geez, it's just another student." I breathed a sigh of relief as the boy cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. "Sure. Who _are you anyway? Aren't you that new weird girl in Gryffindor? You know that House is for wimps." I crossed my arms and started to walk away from him._

"Where are _you going? I'm not done with you." The blonde boy grabbed my arm hard, and pulled me back. I growled quietly at him, and then proceeded to grumble, "Oh, and I'm Stella, thanks for ever asking." The boy chuckled. "Feisty, are we? You should be in Slytherin, you know, we can always get you transferred." He smiled to me, and I rolled my eyes. "Nice try, stranger." He cocked his eyebrow again, then remembered he never told me his name._

"I'll tell you my name, someday. But if you hear my name now, and you hear bad things about it from others, you wouldn't want to see me anymore. So, for now, call me stranger if you may." He smiled strangely to me, and I smiled back. "Alright, stranger, goodnight it is, then." He waved goodnight, and I continued my journey down the corridor. Just as I rounded I corner, I crashed into someone, and they caught me just before I fell.

"Be careful, Stella!" I looked up, and came face-to-face with beautiful copper eyes. The boy blushed, and smiled, as my heart felt a small something for the boy. I don't know what it was, but I enjoyed the feeling more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Love. Just one word to describe something that makes our universe a beautiful, whole place. It bounds two souls together for what seems as eternity. Love is a powerful thing, maybe even more so than the most powerful of incantations.

"Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself"

P.O.V. of _him: I stared into her bright blue eyes, as I felt my heart drop. She was beautiful, her hair tangled from restlessness, her makeup a bit smudged, but nonetheless perfect. For some reason, my heart has leaped for her, and I couldn't stop it. When I finally lifted her up, she smiled to me gently. "Good evening, Ron." I blushed and nodded, as I found words, which I immediately realized were bloody idiotic._

"It's bloody cold, eh?" I wanted to slap myself, but Stella just giggled gently and nodded. "It is. Why are you up?" When she finished her sentence, she locked eyes with me. I stuttered for a moment, "E-er... b-because I had a lot on my mind." She nodded intently, and replied, "I see. I wanted to get used to walking the halls of Hogwarts, and I also couldn't sleep." I looked down at my hands and fiddled with them until Stella brought up something interesting.

P.O.V. of Stella: It was incredibly awkward, especially because Ron decided to talk about the weather. I was almost speechless, until I thought of a good conversation, well, at least at the time it sounded fine. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Ron whipped his head up, and his cheeks turned a very dark shade of red. I could feel my cheeks heat up as well, and eventually Ron chuckled.

"Funny you asked, Stella. No, I don't, but I have a girl in mind. I may need help to ask her though." I felt my insides knot up when I realized that Ron wasn't interested in me, and he only wanted to use me for another girl.

"Well, I s-suppose I'll be happy to help. I-I have to go now." I could feel my bottom lip quivering slightly as I held back any form of tears. I tried to walk calmly away from Ron, but eventually broke into a run when I was out of sight. I balled up in a corner, and soon hot tears started flowing down my cold face. I was just about to break, when someone put a hand on my shoulder, and stopped me.

"Stella? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I turn to see Harry looking at me, and I break out a tiny gasp. He smiles a bit, but goes back to being serious. "I'll sit by you. Was it that wretched Malfoy? He should stay away from you, that ignorant prick." I didn't have any idea who Malfoy was, but I smiled at Harry. "Thank you, my magical saviour." Harry laughed as he playfully shoved me.

"Harry, why are you up so early? It's nearly three o'clock." Harry shrugged and looked out the window of Hogwarts into the crystal clear sky with twinkling stars. He then mumbled, "I can't get my mind off of this person. They're so special and pretty, but I don't think I should like them." I look to him thoughtfully, and whisper, "Why not? If you love her, why don't you go for it?" Harry twiddles his fingers as he shrugs. "Because two other guys are into her too."

I frown, wishing I could be special like that girl, but I decide I want to make Harry happy, so I place a hand gently on his shoulder. "Harry Potter. You are special, unique, and brilliant. Every girl would love to be your girlfriend, so I'm sure if you ask her before those other two boys, she'll be bound to say yes. I believe in you, Harry." Harry seemed speechless, but then blushed, and sat there for a moment.

"You're right." He turns to me, his forest green eyes staring into mine. He leans in until we're almost a foot apart, then closes the space. His lips graze mine as I feel my cheeks heat up intensely. When he pulls away, we're both blushing madly. "Stella, w-would you?"

My jaw drops as I register this. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, wants _me to be his girlfriend? The Harry Potter? When I finally snapped back to reality, I nod. "Of course, Harry! You're the sweetest boy I've every met!" I leap into his arms, and we share one final shy kiss, before I rest my head onn his shoulder._

"You know, Harry, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I chuckled as I watched Harry's face as he remembered the dementor attack. "Oh yes, I forgot that was you! Well, I'm glad I took my time to save such a pretty girl." I smiled as I snuggled in closer, and rested my body on him so it would be comfortable for both of us. I definitely do love Harry Potter, and I hope we never have to grow apart.

A/N/ Thank you so much for reading my story! That's right, I'm going to be here from now on! Sorry for the choppy and short chapter, but ahh!! It's almost 2018!! I'm super excited to be transitioning into a new year, and I'm excited to do that on this story when the time comes! I hope you enjoy my story (No one probably reads my book, Ah well), and thanks! Buh bye! :)


	5. Chapter 5 (01-11 17:34:53)

Chapter 5

As the vagrant yellow, apricot, and salmon skies enveloped the darkness, I realized I had fallen asleep in the corridor. I was frightened that a professor had seen me asleep, but I was calmed when I found myself in Harry's arms. I had felt peace for a moment, until I thought I had seen a professor walk the corridor. I nudged Harry awake, and whispered, "Harry, we're going to get caught here. Let's go back to the dorm." Harry finally awoke, and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Stella? Why are we here again?" I laughed at Harry's forgetfulness, and reminded him. When he remembered, his eyes widened. "So, we're a.." I nodded, as Harry's face turned a shade of maroon. As we stood together, he suddenly grabbed my hand. I realized he was trying to show affection towards me in a sweet way, so I squeezed his hand in return. We walked down the brisk corridors, our hands intertwined, our cheeks a bright red color. When we reached the common room, we gave each other a parting hug, and I lingered longer than normal. By the time I had finally snuggled in my sheets, the sun was already towering high over the campus, it's honeycomb color radiating all across the world.

I only got about an hour of rest until I was rudely interrupted by the Head Girl, Penelope, who I nicknamed Poppy. "Wake up, Star!" Yep, that was my nick name, Star. "Star, we're handing out schedules!" I was surprised that I had made so many friends in one day, but Poppy was by far one of my closet by now.

When I had finally dressed and exited the Girls' Common Room, Poppy was handing out schedules. When she handed me my own, I scanned it over.

 _1\. Divination_

 _2\. Care of Magical Creatures_

 _3\. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _4\. Potions_

 _(Quidditch Tryouts on October 14th)_

 _"Morning, Stella!" I whipped around, and locked eyes with forest green eyes. I planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, and smiled. "Morning, Harry!" Harry beamed enthusiastically as he showed me his schedule. He practically yelled, "We have the same schedule!" I chuckled as he wrapped me in a hug. When we both pulled away, I saw Ron. He looked upset for some reason, so I went over to talk to him._

"Is everything alright, Ron? You seem... upset." Ron just brushed me off, and stormed over to Percy, as he yanked his schedule away from Percy and proceeded to storm out of the Common Room. I turned back to the door he slammed, and let out a frustrated groan. "God, Ron! What did I do wrong?!"

Harry fumbled with his robes as he looked up to me. "He gets jealous easily, even if it's not a girl he likes. It's strange, really." I sighed as I took one look back at the closed door. "Well, why does he do that? It's idiotic, and it probably leads other girls in the wrong direction, if you know what I mean. Don't worry, I'm not like that." I smiled to Harry, but was internally crying a bit. For a moment, I had believed something was real between Ron and I, but I was now scolding myself for thinking such things when I had something with Harry.

"C'mon Harry, let's go to breakfast." I grabbed him by the hand, and we walked to the Great Hall slowly, savoring each second together. When we reached Ron and Hermione, Ron was giving me the death stare, while Hermione looked to me apologetically. I could barely stand the awkwardness at the table, until Ron finally burst out, "Why him?" I looked to Harry, nervous, then back to Ron. I mumbled, "He's sweet, kind, brilliant, and doesn't become a jelalous git when he's with a girl." I grabbed some pancakes and plopped them on my plate as I glared at Ron, who sat there, silently pleading me to forgive him, or of some sort like that.

"Stella, he won't have you for long. He'll probably move on to Cho." I whipped my head up, and growled, "Don't start, Ronald Weasley. Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you have to ruin our relationship!" Ron looked shocked for a second, but then snapped, "Oh please, every girl in this school would be willing to date Harry, you're just lucky! But trust me, it will be over soon enough!" I threw my fork down on the table. "That's enough, Ron!! I'm taking a break, excuse me." I practically jumped out of my chair as I stormed out of the Great Hall, my hands balled up tight. As I was just about to go up the moving stairwell, someone stopped me.

"Going somewhere, Woods?" I gasped as I saw the mysterious boy with blonde hair stopped me. I let out a sigh as I forced a smile. "Hey again, stranger." The boy furrowed his brow, and laughed. "Stella, you don't have to pretend to be happy right now. I can sense something's wrong. Do you need time alone?" I shook my head frantically. "No. Nothing like that. I just, I started dating Harry and this boy named Ron is going bonkers about it." The boy seemed disturbed for a moment when he registered the words.

"You're dating Potter?" The boy emphasized on the "P", pronouncing it with great disgust. I nodded, regretting my words, as the boy grumbled angrily. "Of all people, him? He's insane, a sick excuse for a wizard!" I stopped him by glaring at him, as he cleared his throat, angry, yet embarrassed. We stood in silence for a moment, until it was almost unbearable. He then broke the silence and whispered, "Draco." I cocked my head. "What did you say?"

He looked up into my eyes, his cool grey eyes locking on mine. "My name is Draco. If you've heard it before, it's most likely been bad." I was confused for a moment, but soon realized what he was talking about. "Wait, Harry's been saying rude things about you before..." Draco nodded, and sighed. I put a hand on his chest, and smiled. "Draco, you're none of those things he said. You're so sweet, and nice, and so much more." Draco's eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink, and I smiled as we leaned in a bit too close. I thought we were going to kiss for a moment, until I heard a voice from behind me. "Draco? And... Stella?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sorry for the short and choppy chapter yesterday, but happy 2018! It's a new year, new changes! Hopefully you all have a great year! Also the Fat Lady painting will be destroyed before the Hogsmeade Trip and all of Stella's classes. Don't worry, I know!)

That moment I had shared with Draco was something I thought I'd never share with anyone, it had been a moment I thought would be impossible for a girl like me, but now that I attended Hogwarts, my life had changed forever, and I had a moment like that every day.

"Draco? And... Stella?!" I had whipped around at the call of my name, my thick blonde hair swiveling around with me. I laid eyes on a girl with long, dark brown hair. Her lips were curled in disgust as she looked down at me with pure loathing. She stood on the stairwell behind me, and slowly started to descend the steps toward the two of us. When she reached the two of us, she grabbed Draco by the arm, and smirked silently towards me. Draco only looked at me with empathy, as he was whisked away by Pansy.

To be honest, I felt bad for Draco, having to be with such a clingy girl, and I even felt bad for Pansy, as she was born that way, having to be that clingy-ass girlfriend. I mean, maybe she's not even dating Draco. Is she?

I sighed as I brushed some stray hairs out of my face, my heart still pounding. I made my way up the stairs, until I heard a scream. I spotted Ron's sister, Ginny, amongst a crowd of other students. She was frantically pointing at the Fat Lady painting, and panting, "She's gone! The Fat Lady is gone!!" Everyone was murmuring worried remarks when we spotted the Fat Lady in another painting. Her painting had been dreadfully ripped and torn, and Dumbledore stood in shock as he ran his hands along the tattered painting.

"Who did this?!" Dumbledore screamed those words loudly as he scanned all of the students. Everyone was silent. Even Harry, who was in front of me, seemed shocked beyond words. I laid a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Do you know who did this?" Harry whipped around to meet my eyes, and smiled happily when he spotted my blue eyes.

"No clue. Maybe it was just an angry student?" His suggestion obviously wasn't a good one, as he chuckled. I smiled back to him as I took in his bright green eyes. I'd seen them many times already, but they still managed to mesmerize me. I was completely lost, and I could tell he was too, until we heard someone cry out.

HARRY P.O.V.

Her baby blue eyes were beautiful, and I couldn't stop staring into them as she smiled to me. I was still shocked that she was my girlfriend, and it was hard not to go crazy over her. She was beautiful, and I knew I'd have to work hard to keep her, and for her not to run off to Ron or Draco, who were obviously into her. But, truth be told, I'd do anything for her, and I would do try my best to protect her.

I'd snapped back to reality when I'd realized the stupid thing I'd said. Of course a student wouldn't have ripped the Fat Lady. It must have been someone else, and by the looks of Stella, she wasn't entirely comforted by the fact that someone had torn up the Gryffindor entrance, even if it was a student.

"It was Sirius! He's in the castle!" I turned to a painting the Fat Lady was hiding in, and when she called those words out. People started to panic. Words were being thrown around, people were panting and yelling, and I grasped onto Stella's hand as Dumbledore yelled, "Quiet! All students will sleep in the Great Hall tonight, we will keep you safe from Sirius Black."

I squeezed Stella's hand to comfort her as she looked into my eyes. She gave me a one-sided smile as she sighed. "God. Harry, I want you to be safe. Promise me you'll be safe." When she whispered those words, I was scared she was breaking up with me. My heart had clenched, only for me to realize she was expressing her distress for me. I smiled and gave her a warm hug as I nodded, and adjusted my glasses.

Stella brightened up at that, and pecked me on the cheek before waving to me. She yelled, "I've got to get to class! Divination has a strange location, so I may be a while." My eyes widened as I stopped Stella.

"I have Divination too!" I grinned as Stella squealed happily, and grabbed my hand once more. After a minute or two of walking, we realized we had no idea where the class was, until Ron came up next to us.

"H-Hey Stella, hello Harry." Ron's stuttering helped prove my point that Ron was into Stella.

(Sorry for the mixed up events!! Also the last chapter was choppy but it's hard because I'm off of winter break. Anyways :), enjoy this chapter! It's kind of upsetting rn because no one has read this book except for my friend. (He needs milk, donate on his account in the convo section.) Please give me suggestions for improvement and be sure to give this a good old vote! Thanks guys, Ily!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry this took a while to write... I kinda got discouraged by a few people who read my story and PM'ed me rude things. I'll try to continue... and I'm sorry if there are long breaks between chapters and they aren't detailed. I'm a young writer who just likes to write stories! And I don't have the Harry Potter books memorized, so the story won't be perfect! Please guys, stop bullying me! It hurts my feelings and makes me upset. I'm writing this story because it's fun... but you guys are so mean to me about it. It hurts. Maybe you guys can stop criticizing negatively and say positive things? Sorry for ranting but my feelings got really hurt. Please be kind... it can change many things. As Rachael in Rachael's Challenge once said, "Choose kindness." Please guys, choose kindness, and stop PM'ing me rude remarks and comments about my "crappy writing" and my "lack of writing skills". It hurts, guys. Please, be kind. Stop the rudeness and just be kind.)

Chapter 7

As the three of us entered Divination, I looked around for an empty seat. When I finally spotted one, I motioned Harry over. He nodded as he followed me over, and we sat at a clothed table with maroon chairs. Ron soon joined us, as Hermione wasn't there for some reason. As we relaxed, a woman with coke bottle glasses walked anxiously into the classroom. She acknowledged us, and walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome. Here, you all will learn the noble art of Divination! In this room, you will discover if you possess the sight! I am Professor Trelawney, and together we shall cast ourselves into the future!" Her voice seemed to quiver at each word, and Harry snickered beside me as Ron seemed to be holding in laughter himself. Trelawney was absolutely oblivious to everyone laughing as she continued her welcome.

"We will cast ourselves into this term which shall be learning the art of reading tea leaves, so please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite. You see, the truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book waiting to be read." I rolled my eyes at her corny lines. Ron grabbed the cup across the table, as Harry and I grabbed our cups. Trelawney watched us for a second before continuing her ramble once more.

"But first, you must broaden your minds. First you must look beyond!" I started to tune out, my eyes drooping closed, until I heard what must have been Hermione. My eyes snapped open as I heard her delicate accent.

"What's a little rubbish." Ron and Harry seemed twice as surprised as I did as Ron bursted out, "Where did you come from?!" Hermione immediately replied, "Me? I've been here all this time." I cocked my head as I was certain Hermione was never there. Harry brushed it off and looked away as Ron looked just plain flustered and confused.

As I turned back to the front of the class, the Professor walked over to a boy who I'd heard was called Neville Longbottom.

"You boy, is your grandmother quite well?" Neville seemed surprised as he replied, "I-I think so." Trelawney nodded in thought, and then, looking quite flustered, she said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

I rolled my eyes again and tuned out the rest for a while. My mind drifted to Ron for some reason. I wondered why it seemed like he knew me. He was already so comfortable around me, like Harry. It was strange.

As I was deep in thought, I heard Trelawney yell, "O-oh! Your aura is pulsing, dear." I turned to Ron, who seemed shocked. He had jumped when she yelled that, which made me chuckle. Trelawney's voice was full of either pure insanity or worry as she continued. "Are you in the beyond? I think you are!" Ron didn't know how to respond as he looked around the room.

"Sure." His voice was full of confusion as Trelawny said, "Look up what you see."

Ron flipped through a book as he observed Harry's tea leaves. "Um, well, Harry's got a sort of wonky cross and that's suffering, and that there could be the sun, and that's happiness. So, um, you're gonna... suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Ron definitely didn't seem confident in his answer, as Harry held back laughter.

Trelawney nodded slowly, then said, "Give me the cup." Ron handed her the cup, as he was obviously weirded out, and as soon as she looked at it, she gasped very dramatically. She stumbled backwards and almost fell as she regained her balance. Harry cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the tea leaves. Professor Trelawney stood there, her lips quivering.

"My dear, you have the grim."

(Short chapter but I'm kinda done with all of you this weekend. Forget all that kind stuff, I'm literally just gonna insult people right back if they're rude to me. Stay out of my way, I'm having a bad moment!!)


End file.
